


No Glove, No Love

by Syan_Mythros



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Command and Conquer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syan_Mythros/pseuds/Syan_Mythros
Summary: At the end of a long day Aymeric wishes merely to retire to his chambers and sleep.  This plan however gets thrown for a loop when an early return leaves him not exactly alone and not quite 'sleeping.'





	

Aymeric moved toward his chambers ever so slowly, weariness from the day's’ dealings overtaking him. So many fires, figurative and literal to put out and he and Lucia had been run ragged. Zephirin was still away, off tending to something involving the knights who had opted to remain away from Ishgard a bit longer and he felt a pang in his heart. He hadn’t been separated from Zephirin for this long since his return and it left Aymeric missing him, and worrying. After getting him back he couldn’t help but fear what would happen should he lose the man again. With a bone weary sigh he approached the door to what was now, at least temporarily ‘their’ quarters. It opened easily enough to his key and he stepped inside before realization struck him. His quarters were oddly dark, a lone picket across the room set with 3 candles illuminated the entry area and sitting room. A nervous shiver crept up his spine and he felt himself tense as the door slammed shut behind him, the bolt sliding home. Aymeric whirled suddenly, or tried to only to find hands clad in armor restraining him and keeping him faced away from his attacker. 

“Unhand me this instant,” he demanded, suddenly alert and tense as his battle instincts kicked in. The person did not release him and instead a low, familiar chuckle met his ears.

“Don’t fight,” the quiet order came from directly behind him, from his captor. The voiced command sent a shiver down Aymeric’s spine, a welcome one, “It’s so much better if you don’t fight Aymeric.”

“Zeph-” Aymeric started before the other man shushed him quietly.

“Don’t speak,” another quiet order, the tinge of a seductive tone edging it as Zephirin’s grip on Aymeric’s arms loosened ever so slightly, “Walk into the bedroom, and do not turn around.”

Another shiver shot down Aymeric’s back as he felt the weariness of the day slip away to be replaced by something leaving his every sense on high alert. He did as he was bid, now well aware of where this game was leading, and quite pleased with the surprise that Zephirin was back early. He wanted to ask the man about it but knew that this was not the time, and later would be far preferable. The bedroom was well lit and he could see strips of red and blue silk laid out on the bed. A jar of oil sat on the bedside table and Aymeric felt himself harden at the idea of what was to come. He quite enjoyed when Zephirin took the dominant role in the bedroom. He was sure that there were many excuses given to why someone as controlling in everyday life would choose that, but Aymeric didn’t care. He trusted Zephirin and Zephirin had never betrayed that trust in their intimate moments, or otherwise.

Aymeric found himself stopped a few feet from the large bed, his arms released from the grasp that had held him. Hands came up from behind, ghosting open palms over Aymeric's front so close yet not touching. He knew his lover was behind him, the knowledge he could not see any of the man save his forearms and hands putting a thrill through Aymeric. "Strip," the command, a quiet, sultry purr came from directly behind his left ear, the warm puff of air teasing it ever so slightly. 

“All right,” Aymeric murmured before the hands in front of him slipped around and gave a sharp smack to his backside. Truly with the armor he didn’t feel it as much as he heard it, but the message was clear and he dipped his head ever so slightly, a red tinge to his cheeks, “Forgive me, yes Ser.”

“Better,” Zephirin purred as he stepped back and away to allow Aymeric room. Slowly the dark haired elezen began to disrobe, making it a slow process peeling layer after layer off, pale skin slowly exposed to the candlelight and Zephirin’s eyes. He was down to his trousers, boots and dragonskin fingerless gloves when he shyly cast a glance over his shoulder to his lover. Zephirin stood, arms crossed and green eyes alight with emotion as the blonde man watched. Aymeric raised his left hand to the top of his right glove and made to begin to remove it when a harsh tone broke the silence.

“Don’t. Leave those on.”

Aymeric started ever so slightly, surprised by the rasp to Zephirin’s tone and the command. A sideways glance cast over his shoulder again revealed the blonde eyeing him up. The man seemed ready to skip formalities and ravish him right now if the look on his face was any indication though Zephirin stayed where he was. A small grin crossed Aymeric’s lips, knowing his lover was likely straining against his armor. Slowly Aymeric moved to bend over, running his hands down his leg before he reached the top of his sabatons. If Zephirin could use his voice to slowly tease and torture Aymeric then the dark haired man vowed he would give back in kind. Buckles came undone ever so slowly, the most exquisite torture as he was bent over exposing the hint of his backside from where pants had settled lower on his hips. Fingers carefully undid each strap and slowly slid the sabaton off and set it aside. A near coy glance over his shoulder revealed his plan was working. Zephirin’s hands were fisting unconsciously and Aymeric fought the urge to chuckle. Slowly Aymeric shifted to the other leg, repeating the slow process. He heard footsteps approach him as his fingers slipped into the edges of his pants on each hip. His plan had been to tease a bit more before unlacing them and removing them as well, that plan however was foiled as Zephirin’s hands caught his own halting his progress.

“No,” the order was soft and quiet but with an undertone of steel and Aymeric felt a shiver slide down him as his bare back pressed against Zephirin’s armor, “Take my armor off.”

Another shiver slid through Aymeric and he slid his tongue out ever so slightly to run along his lips, wetting them. A demure nod followed with a huskily whispered, “Yes Ser.” 

The dark haired man turned slowly and began to undo the straps and ties to Zephirin’s armor. Deft fingers worked, leaving extra ghosting touches against him each time he went to a strap, as he removed each piece. Zephirin was practically vibrating inside, his arousal making it increasingly hard to not just grab Aymeric and smash his lips on the other man’s. Finally though he was down to his dragonskin breeches and a soft black shirt, the garb he usually wore under his armor. The neck of the shirt hung open, showing off pale skin and collarbones while the front of his breeches were stretched tight over a straining erection. Aymeric paused briefly to take in the sight of his lover, a pang of arousal making his own pants tighten even further. As Aymeric reached to begin to remove Zephirin’s shirt he was stopped once again, a smirk crossing the blonde’s lips.

“Not yet,” the words were quiet and husky yet with a slight hint of a reprimand in them. Zephirin was well aware Aymeric liked to be commanded in bed and took that to his advantage. He turned the man around in his grasp so that Aymeric’s back was against his clothed chest. Arms encircled him from behind and Zephirin explored his lover’s neck, then moved toward his chest, fingers teasing and touching with varying degrees of pressure. Small gasps and moans escaped Aymeric who shifted with each touch in Zephirin’s arms. When fingers ghosted over his nipples in a soft motion before pausing and grasping at them gently Aymeric let out a louder moan. Zephirin pressed against the man from behind in response and repeated the action before trailing his hands further down, over stomach and abdomen until they came to rest at the top of Aymeric’s own low hanging pants. Fingers teased slightly, dipping into the waistband trailing against flesh.

“You’re entirely overdressed for this occasion,” Zephirin murmured as his hands slid to the front to undo the lacings in a painfully slow manner. His fingers occasionally trailed the length of Aymeric’s clothed shaft as he worked, causing the dark haired man to shift against him for more friction his need straining against the fabric. A quiet tsking sound came from behind Aymeric as the blonde’s hands paused.

“So needy, now now,” he whispered, one hand trailed up across the taut muscles of Aymeric’s stomach, “Patience is a virtue _com-man-der_.”

A groan slipped free from Aymeric and he debated taking charge. He thought over whether he should turn now, take hold of Zephirin and silence that sinfully teasing mouth with his own. Before he could delve deeper into those thoughts though a hand was around him pressing leather against his heated flesh. A shocked sound escaped him as his hips jutted forward, thrusting into Zephirin’s hand. The hand which had trailed up his chest found a place over his nipple, callused fingers toying with the sensitive flesh. The firm grasp on him drew Aymeric back against Zephirin, slowly stroking him through the half unlaced pants as the other tweaked and teased at the nipple in its grasp.

“Zephirin,” he grunted as blue eyes slammed shut. A shudder tore through him as he felt his senses begin to overload. Hips ground into his backside and pressed Zephirin firmly against him. Teeth dug into the sensitive flesh of Aymeric’s throat and the dark haired man jerked again, a strangled sound slipping free. Zephirin pressed against him again and ground himself against his lover’s backside.

“Patience,” he all but breathed as Zephirin released his teeth, pleased to see the darkening swell of color rising up to mar pale flesh. The hand on Aymeric’s chest trailed down to grasp at one hip as the other slid up once more above fabric before dipping below. Callused fingers firmly took hold of Aymeric and drew another twitching jerk of hips and a shuddered breath from him with ease. One finger gently pressed against the moist tip which drew an involuntary shudder from Aymeric. It amazed him sometimes if he stopped to think about it, how he, someone so in control and unflinching in every other aspect of his life, could be brought to such raw and uninhibited reactions. He knew very well that right now Zephirin was in control and that mere thought alone left him biting his lower lip as another rush of desire flooded him.

Slowly the hand at Aymeric’s hip slid beneath fabric, fingers tracing patterns over the hidden flesh. A chuckle was the only warning before air met skin as the fabric was pushed away. Carefully, with extra teasing touches Zephirin pushed the fabric down and away while his other hand continued to stroke Aymeric slowly. Aymeric jerked again in Zephirin’s hand at a particularly firm squeeze, a low sound of need accompanying the motion.

“You’ve already made a mess down here,” Zephirin murmured as he trailed the moisture gathered at the tip down Aymeric’s length once more. Slowly he pulled his hand away which left Aymeric to open his eyes in surprise. He had little warning before one finger, damp with his own fluid came to press at his lips as Zephirin whispered, “Lick it clean.”

The words were a command more than a request, though the steel behind the whisper was not lost and lips opened as a tongue came out to trail along the length of the first sticky digit. A quiet exhale was the only indication Zephirin gave but Aymeric heard it well enough and before the blonde knew it he’d been drawn into Aymeric’s mouth. He started for a moment til he relaxed as he felt Aymeric suck and lick at the fingers greedily, as if a man starved. He couldn’t help but imagine the same mouth on his cock and he felt his own need grow. Yes, if this was a display of what he would do then certainly Zephirin would have him taste him. Zephirin gave a quiet groan of his own as he pulled fingers free then moved them down to help push Aymeric’s pants the rest of the way away. 

Up until this point Aymeric had been compliant, knowing that to touch and grab would earn him a punishment. Depending on the severity would mean whether or not he was left to languish with no release or if it would leave him seeking a pillow for his chair the next morning. Now however he aided in the removal of his pants by stepping out while one gloved hand moved to play with Zephirin’s hair as the blonde knelt behind him. He jumped as teeth bit into the flesh of his backside and the blonde chuckled before he straightened.

“Much better,” Zephirin offered as he moved around to stand in front of Aymeric. Green eyes looked his lover up and down, pale skin bared to him now save the gloves on Aymeric’s arms. Zephirin’s tongue trailed across his lips slowly as he took in the sight of his lover. One hand trailed up a bared leg, ghosting over hips so teasingly close to that throbbing length and Aymeric fought the urge to move ever so slightly that he might get the barest hint of touch. Zephirin saw the slight twitch of the man’s hips however and smirked before he moved in closer, hot breath ghosting along Aymeric’s prick.

“You’re so eager tonight Aymeric,” he teased before gently and slowly exhaling as he moved up the length, leaving his lips right near the tip. Moisture glistened on it, a testament to exactly how ready Aymeric was and Zephirin felt a surge of his own desire, knowing that not just anyone could do this to the usually composed Lord Commander. Aymeric toyed with those blonde locks, lids heavy as he gazed down at Zephirin. Despite the man being on his knees before Aymeric, mere ilms from his cock there was no doubt who was in charge. Those green eyes stayed locked on Aymeric’s blue ones as slowly Zephirin moved to begin pulling his own shirt up and away. For a moment Aymeric’s view was obscured as fabric was pulled up and over Zephirin’s head however that was a diversion and in the moment where he lost sight of his lover lips and a hot mouth surrounded the tip of him, sucking and licking at the gathered precum there. 

A throaty gasp slipped free and Aymeric couldn’t stop the jerk his hips made. This led to a chuckle from the man currently tasting him, a delightful rumble that set Aymeric afire again as the vibrations teased nerves. With little warning the shirt was tossed aside and Zephirin’s hand was at the base, encircling Aymeric’s cock with strong callused fingers as his mouth worked further down. Slowly he made a game of stroking and sucking in tandem, a languid pace meant to build up slowly and not offer a quick release. Zephirin’s other hand moved to Aymeric’s hip to steady himself before grasping roughly at the skin there. 

“Hnnngh Zeph..” Aymeric gasped as he was pulled further into Zephirin’s mouth. He fought the urge to grasp at blonde hair though one hand hovered nearby from its’ previous spot playing with it. After another hard suck that left his knees feeling weak he brought gloved hands with their bare fingers to twine in blonde hair. Another keening sound of desire slipped free and Zephirin increased his pace. The hand on Aymeric’s hip moved back further, gripping and grasping at the man’s backside roughly. Fingers moved to ghost over that entrance that all too soon Aymeric would be begging him to sheathe himself in. A gasp escaped Aymeric as the first finger pressed at the pucker of skin there and and his hips jerked, pushing himself into Zephirin’s mouth. The fingers moved away as did Zephirin’s hand before they returned with a quick motion, skin stinging as the smack hit home.

With an audible sound Zephirin pulled his mouth free from Aymeric and the dark haired knight let out a quiet sound of disappointment. Slowly Zephirin straightened, his hand still holding Aymeric’s prick as he moved to stand. The hand which had smacked him moved up and around the back of Aymeric’s throat as green eyes burned into blue. Aymeric’s hands had moved to either side of Zephirin’s throat, resting on bared shoulders. No words passed and suddenly Aymeric was drug forward against Zephirin as the blonde captured his mouth in a kiss. His tongue sought entrance and Aymeric tasted himself on Zephirin’s lips and tongue, a strange mix of Zephirin’s own unique taste and himself. Arms moved and wound around the blonde holding him there as Aymeric pressed himself against his lover. His cock rubbed against the leather of Zephirin’s pants where flesh wasn’t holding it and slowly teasing it. They were impossibly close and Aymeric couldn’t help but want even the small bit of distance remaining removed. He clawed gently at Zephirin’s bared back as he held the man against him, kissing him with everything he had. After a moment he pulled back a fraction for breath and saw the burning need in those green eyes that so mirrored his own desires at present.

“Zephirin...please,” he whispered and pressed himself harder against the blonde, into his hand and against the leather of his bottoms.

“Already Aymeric?” Zephirin smirked as he gave a squeeze in response. For a moment Aymeric was sure his plea would be answered. Surely Zephirin wanted this as much as he did if the hardness pressing back against him still encased in leather was any indication. There was something though in that look, a dangerous gleam in Zephirin’s eye that left the faintest bit of uncertainty in Aymeric. At first he thought he had succeeded as the next words filled him with another hot rush.

“Get on the bed.”

Quiet but with a steel laced undertone Zephirin pulled back, hands freeing Aymeric and untangling the man’s own limbs from him. There was a moment where the chill of the room caused a shiver as it tore across Aymeric’s heated flesh but he complied. Slowly and with as much dignity as he could muster he moved to the bed and went to lay down til he heard his next command.

“Face down,” Zephirin bit out, one of his hands beginning to undo his own laces, “I want that nice ass of yours up in the air to enjoy.”

Aymeric paused, this was not new but it had been some time since Zephirin had denied him the treat of tasting him. In fact he’d been certain earlier that after how he had toyed with the man’s fingers he’d be given the chance to do the same to Zephirin’s prick. With a slight bit of hesitation he crawled onto the bed on his knees and after one glance to Zephirin laid face down. The moments both built up the suspense of when hands would be on him again as well as drawing him back ever so slightly from the edge. The rustle of fabric almost pulled him up to look but he knew it was better to obey. If he’d already been denied one treat he would not put it past the other man to leave him languishing tonight. It was how such games went after all. 

A blue strip of fabric by his right arm was moved then and he glanced to the side to see Zephirin there, bared completely. The man’s prick bobbed as he moved and readied the fabric for Aymeric by tying it to the bedpost. Without realizing it Aymeric’s tongue slipped out to trail over his lips at the sight of the wetness on the hard and swollen cock before him. He almost murmured the other man’s name as that fabric was brought down and wound around his wrist carefully. Tied off he gave an experimental tug and flashed his gaze up to Zephirin. The man looked obviously pleased before he moved to the other side and repeated the motion, this time with a red strip of fabric. Again Aymeric gave an experimental tug and found that the ties held. He turned his head, looking for Zephirin as the man moved behind him. A dip to the bed and he heard the sounds of fabric against fabric. He thought to ask but before he could he felt cloth around his thigh, wound and tied off before one of those hands slid up teasingly along the inside. Fingers stroked gently at the sensitive inner thigh, over his balls and up against that puckered flesh that soon enough Zephirin would be filling. Aymeric squirmed slightly before the hand moved away and back to his thigh. 

“Up on your knees,” Zephirin ordered and helped move Aymeric to the position he desired. The fabric then was pulled along before the other end wound around the top leather of Aymeric’s gloved arm. Teasing touches as the ties were done left him trussed up, only one leg still free as his ass and cock were on fine display to Zephirin or any else who should enter. The motion was repeated on the other side as well, one red and one blue tie on each side keeping Aymeric in place. He squirmed slightly, this position leaving him bared and open. Vulnerable. The hands that had toyed with him were gone and he could not see Zephirin from where the man had moved to. This left him unnerved. He was exposed, vulnerable and painfully erect. His prick bobbed as it hung, moisture still dripping from the tip. He heard movement again before he saw Zephirin again, the small pot of oil from the bedside table had been retrieved and then Zephirin was gone from sight again. 

“Zephirin,” he gasped out wondering what the man was playing at though he had his suspicions. Suspicions that were confirmed as he felt fingers again. Pressing this time, harder. A gasp left him as the first one slipped past the tight ring of muscles and he felt it gently begin to work in and out. Fingers clenched and grasped at the fabric beneath them as Aymeric felt the finger slide easily in. The oil explained this and how it was so easily pumping in and out of him at present. Soon enough he felt another finger, slicked with oil, join the first. A heavier exhale left him as the two fingers worked in tandem, in and out as they stretched and prepared him. At the very least he knew that Zephirin would be thorough. Even as the ‘aggressor’ of this encounter the man was never lax when it came to preparing Aymeric for the sensation of being spread wide on Zephirin’s cock.

A particularly deep thrust left his hips wiggling for more, his cock bobbing with the movement. Soon enough another finger joined and a low sound of pleasure escaped Aymeric, muffled by the bedsheets. The sensation of more oil being dribbled and worked in with those three fingers had him jerking, hips moving to try and thrust himself onto them. A low groan behind him was the only indicator he had of Zephirin’s approval before a fourth finger joined. Slow pumping in and out gradually sped up, the pace increasing as Aymeric felt more stretched and ready, his body opening and eagerly anticipating what would come soon enough. Not soon enough a part of him cried as he pressed himself back as much as his bindings would allow again. He felt his own need growing in him, the desire to be brought over the edge all consuming.

“Zephirin,” he groaned at another particularly deep thrust from those teasing fingers. He heard the blonde chuckle quietly in response, and yet the thrusts slowed. The fingers did not delve nearly so deep anymore and a whine left Aymeric as he struggled to press himself back on the hand tormenting him.

“Ah ah ah,” Zephirin chided as he pulled his fingers almost all the way out save one, “Tell me what you want.”  
Aymeric was silent, his pride still holding some sway. A skillful move with that one singular finger however had him jerking again back for more and he drew his lower lip into his mouth. Teeth chewed at it for a moment before finally he exhaled shakily as a rush of heat flooded him again.

“Please,” he started almost shakily, almost hesitatingly, “Fuck... Fuck me Ser.”

Lips quirked up into a disturbingly pleased grin as those words reached Zephirin’s ears. The finger toyed once more before sliding out as the blonde chuckled, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Anticipation built as Aymeric felt the bed move, heard the sounds from Zephirin. Quiet sounds of pleasure as the man added a bit of oil to ease his entry. Then the thump as the re-sealed jar found the carpet below. He inhaled sharply as hips were suddenly grasped by hands and he felt Zephirin’s prick rubbing against his ass. He ground back as best he could, trying to tease the man himself despite his lack of mobility. A hand smacked then, leaving a stinging red mark marring Aymeric’s skin as Zephirin chuckled again. That hand grasped the reddening flesh and squeezed at it as he whispered, “Are you ready for me? Are you ready to take all of me in?”

Aymeric gave a quiet whine as Zephirin released the red flesh to take his cock in hand. He teased at Aymeric’s entrance, pressing lightly then withdrawing. Never enough to be satisfying. It seemed the man was waiting for an answer to those questions and finally Aymeric begged.

“Yes,” was the shaky panting answer, “By the Fury yes. Take me, fill me, please.”

There was no warning then, just the sensation of Zephirin’s cock pressing into him. In place of the fingers from before, filling the emptiness and stretching him around the thick length. A pleasured and surprised cry tore from Aymeric’s throat as Zephirin continued. Slowly Zephirin worked himself in, the tightness making even him have to take his time lest he be overwhelmed. Soon enough he was fully inside Aymeric, hands on the dark haired lover’s hips. 

“You’re so tight right now,” Zephirin murmured as he leaned forward, pressing himself against Aymeric’s back, “So hot and tight around my cock… I suppose I should do as I’m bade shouldn’t I, _com-man-der_?”

The question was punctuated at the end with a thrust of Zephirin’s hips as he drew out the title. Aymeric for his own part was pushing back as best he could, moving himself on and off Zephirin’s cock as the blonde gave him some leeway to move. Slow long thrusts soon followed, the silence filled only by the sounds of flesh meeting flesh as moans and quiet sounds of ecstasy filled the room. Zephirin straightened behind Aymeric, moving upright for better leverage as he increased his pace. Those hips in his grasp, that perfect ass bouncing as his prick thrust in and out of it again and again. He growled quietly as he sped up. He was enjoying this and he knew Aymeric was too. The muscles in Aymeric’s legs were practically quivering and Zephirin was sure that a large part of why the man was upright still was the bonds holding him and Zephirin’s own hands. One of those hands slid down and around, grabbing at Aymeric and giving a pump of his shaft as Zephirin drove himself home again inside Aymeric. The quivering intensified as a strangled sound slipped free from Aymeric. Slowly at first but with increasing speed Zephirin stroked and pumped Aymeric’s cock in his hand while he fucked the dark haired knight thoroughly. He could feel Aymeric twitching in his hand as he worked, muscles simultaneously clenched around Zephirin and the sensations along with the sounds Aymeric was making were overwhelming.

“Fuck,” the blonde knight growled quietly as he sped up his thrusts, the sound of Aymeric’s cries almost drowned out by the slapping sound of skin meeting skin. The curse was typically unlike Zephirin yet in this moment propriety was tossed aside in favor of feeling and passion. His movements became faster, the hand on Aymeric’s prick not slowing at all as he worked the man on both sides. Soon enough a low guttural sound slipped free and he felt Aymeric twitch violently in his hand. The blonde knight’s name was a whispered plea from Aymeric’s lips as he emptied himself on the bed and on Zephirin’s hand. His body quivered and shook as the orgasm ripped through him, not helped at all by Zephirin’s continued assault from behind. As one rolled over him his lover practically threatened to drag him back up and over again.

The hand on Aymeric’s prick gave a few slower strokes before sliding to the man’s hips, a sticky trail in it’s wake. Faster and faster Zephirin pounded himself home into Aymeric as the man was visibly sagging before him. Spent and exhausted the Lord Commander still felt the burning need to be filled and properly fucked. With each thrust he felt that delightful heat stoke back up inside him despite his body’s protests that he had naught left to give. Everything he had was currently on the bed spread or on Zephirin’s hand and Aymeric’s own hip. He gave a quiet groan of delight at that thought and thrust back on Zephirin, meeting him eagerly. The blonde gave a grunt of pleasure before he pulled Aymeric onto him roughly, burying himself as deep as he could get. A cry of pleasure escaped the man as he felt himself spasm and twitch, his seed bursting forth and filling his lover. He slowed his thrusts as he felt himself ride the final wave of pleasure. A contented sound followed and he leaned forward, nuzzling himself against Aymeric’s back as he stayed within the dark haired man.

“I missed you,” he murmured quietly, a stark contrast from the commands and orders of earlier. 

The dark haired man turned his head and did his best to return the affection as he replied after giving a fond smile, “I missed you as well. Though this was certainly a pleasant and surprising welcome home.”

“Mm indeed,” Zephirin agreed as he finally pulled himself free from Aymeric. The two were both a sweaty, sticky mess and Zephirin eyed the bit of his own cum dripping from Aymeric. Carefully he began to undo the ties on Aymeric’s thighs before moving to gently undo the rest further up. Aymeric sagged to the bed, laying in his own mess and their mixed bit of fluids. At present he could care less though he knew if he did not clean before morning he would regret it. A contented sigh left him as he felt Zephirin half lay on him at one side.

“You know we should go clean up,” the blonde murmured lazily, “And I think your bed cover is ruined. At least til you can get it scrubbed clean.”

A dry chuckle left Aymeric as he turned to regard the blonde haired knight. Blue eyes, heavy with exhaustion regarded the man as he replied, “Indeed we should. When you find enough energy to lift yourself from this bed do tell me because at present I’m not certain I trust my legs to carry me to our destination. As ever you’ve done a quite thorough job of unmaking me.”

A smirk crossed Zephirin’s lips as he pulled close to Aymeric, oddly affectionate now, “And I shall do it again and again should you let me. A brief rest shall do us no harm then a warm bath, yes?”

“That sounds heavenly,” Aymeric murmured with a half yawn as he scooted closer to Zephirin’s embrace. A few moments to rest then a hot bath before they tucked in for the night… Yes he rather liked that idea and in fact debated calling in late in the morning to spend it longer in bed with the blonde, perhaps with a meal to replenish both their waning strengths.


End file.
